


Spring or Summer

by Ozzyyy



Series: I Make Misferns Mainstream [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ARCTIC EMPIRE, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Antarctic Empire, BAMF Eret (Video Blogging RPF), BAMF Niki | Nihachu, CALL HER A PRINCESS YOU COWARD FUCKS, Canon Trans Character, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Floris | Fundy Angst, Floris | Fundy Has Abandonment Issues, Floris | Fundy Needs A Hug, Floris | Fundy-centric, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Gen, He/Him Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, King Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Niki | Nihachu Needs a Hug, Niki | Nihachu and Ranboo are Siblings, Nonbinary Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Older Sibling Niki | Nihachu, Other, Parent Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prince Floris | Fundy, Prince Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Princess Niki | Nihachu, Protective Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Royalty, She/Her Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), They/Them Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Character, Trans Floris | Fundy, Trans Male Floris | Fundy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozzyyy/pseuds/Ozzyyy
Summary: Based on a royalty misferns prompt :)Fundy is running from an Empire that isn't the biggest fan of him and planned to have him executed, probably. So, naturally, he went to the next best thing by accident. The next goddamn kingdom he could find.Turns out, however, the king isn't a terrible guy and has a pretty interesting deal for Fundy that he feels like is worth the trouble of coming all this way. Hide from the empire in plain sight.--Basically, a royalty realistic minecraft au with misferns because i feel like I deserve this to exist. It's also way too many words, im so sorry.
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Niki | Nihachu, Cara | CaptainPuffy/Niki | Nihachu, Eret & Floris | Fundy, Eret & Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu, Eret & Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo, Eret & Niki | Nihachu, Eret & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu, Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo, Floris | Fundy & Ranboo, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo
Series: I Make Misferns Mainstream [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098674
Comments: 28
Kudos: 167





	Spring or Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Me, looking at the Antarctic Empire series I still have to do: *sweats
> 
> So. Listen. I will still do that HOWEVER i really wanna do this first aughsdgh- 
> 
> tw for this chapter: mild panic attacks, a bit of gore and blood/ wound description at the beginning, and some general angst/ unintentional body shaming (you'll see what i mean when you see it but it's not about weight if that helps) also eret's a dick by accident

"You know, foxes are uncommon game around my city." Is the kind of greeting no one would expect upon waking up, especially not Fundy. 

He squeezes his eyes shut, letting out a low groan as he feels his limbs begin to pulse with aches. With abject misery, he feels a sharp sting around his angle grow hot, molten, against his skin. 

"Though, I suppose," The voice continues, Fundy still trying to adjust to the sudden brightness around him, "Most foxes aren't also people." 

Oh. Fuck. The words chug through his head, slamming tension between his eyes. This was the exact reason he was running in the first goddamn place--

He gets his palms beside him, pushing up to receive only dizzying waves of nausea in return for his efforts. Fundy swallows the tang of blood and lets his body drop back to the forest floor. Where the fuck was he? 

"You have no idea how surprised I was to hear my men captured a rather rowdy fox in their traps. Usually I don't hear a word of how their games go, but apparently you were causing some fears in the people. They came to me, naturally, and I decided it's best to investigate myself." 

Fundy's bleary gaze rests in the muddled image of flesh and bright red. For a horrible fucking moment, he thinks it's his father's brother, hunting him down to drag him back before the king like the obedient lap dog he was-

However, it could be argued this was worse. Because he had no idea who this guy was. He didn't have pink hair, it definitely wasn't Techno. The voice was too deep to be his dad. And it certainly wasn't Tommy, god forbid that kid be serious for once. 

The man leans forward into Fundy's focus, and he gets a good image of darkened glasses, brown curling hair, and milky, pupil-less, eyes. 

"Imagine my confusion to see the fox turned into a man. And a man from our neighbor empire, no less." 

Fundy's head knocks back against the dirt, his chest heaving with breath, "Fuck off." He hisses, not landing anywhere near intimidating. 

"I could! I have no problem leaving you be, however I think you'd prefer I remove your leg from the trap first." 

Ah fuck, that was what got him. It's making a little more sense now, considering his last memory was of still running, sprinting, through greenery. Did he seriously run all the way to a neighboring nation? The temperature was certainly warmer, but that could be the adrenaline. 

"I don't need your help." He chokes out, eyes still shut and teeth grit with pain. 

"You do." The man snorts, "If I wasn't called here, my men would've found you first. I pride my people on being rather accepting of most folk, but even I know they'd drag you in for jailing before attending to that wound." He gestures with his hand to the mangled bloody mess of his foot. 

Fundy's nails claw into the soil, trying to put more heat into his words, "I'd be out, even with the hit, you fuc-fucker." 

They roll their eyes hard enough that Fundy can see, which he responds to with a growl. 

"A single thank you would suffice." 

"Go fuck yourself." 

"You're welcome." They snort, crouching beside the injured leg. Fundy whines when they press against it gently, earning them another snapping remark. 

They don't respond that time, gaze still trained on the wound. In a sudden movement, they flip back their cape to reveal a small satchel to their side, which they pull small bottles of tonics out of. Fundy's definitely heard Phil talk about them before, try to teach him about it, but it's all too far from him. He can't tell what any of them are, especially with the foreign handwriting scribbled across the labels. 

His heartbeat must be racing hard enough to be heard, because the man looks at them nonplussed for a moment before turning back to their satchel. 

"Relax," They say under their breath, pouring one bottle into a rag, "If I wanted you dead, I'd have done it before you woke up. I'm not a monster." 

Fundy feels like he could definitely not be sure about that, but is cut off when the rag is pressed hard against the non-synched part of his foot. He bites back a yelp, digging his canines into his lip. 

"Fuck." He warbles, breath catching in his throat.

Their expression softens for a moment, "Sorry. I should've warned you." 

"No shit." 

"Well, here's your new warning." They hum, inspecting the clawed trap, "I'm going to pull this back. And it's gonna hurt like a bitch and probably bleed a lot." 

"More than already?" He gasps out, weak smile playing across his lips. 

They chuckle, "You have a point there. Just, try not to scream too much. Drag too much attention and the soldier's will get curious. I'll lie, say you were bitten by something else on your way through. Not that you need to think about that right now." 

"Why's that?"

"Cause you'll definitely be passed out when I do." They purse their lips, shrugging casually. With a flippant hand, they toss him a thick looking stick, and Fundy's sure he'll be fucking sick. Still, with not much options and his foot on fire, he clenches the wood between his teeth and grips the dirt beneath him. 

They brace their fingers around the jaw of the trap and give Fundy one last look, "Bite hard." then yank the trap apart, freeing him from it. 

Everything fades from view in a vignette of black and hot flashes of pain. His remaining coherent thoughts focused on the snapping of a stick and the taste of bark. Well, at least he followed their instructions. 

Passing out isn't exactly what he could describe his state of being. Fainting would be a pleasure, a gift, but rather he was on the edge of it, drunk and delirious with pain. Fuck, this is the worst thing he's had to ever have felt. It's so distracting, he can barely process his surroundings, focus on his hearing, listen to what's surrounding him. 

He only mildly understands the feeling of a blanket or fabric being draped over his head, and hands tucking under his arms and knees. There's no feelings of shame or pride left, his face is wet with tears and his voice hoarse from strain. Fundy presses his face closer to the most solid heat near him, sniffling.

He's not some survivalist, he's not a hunter or a fighter. For most of Fundy's life, he'd been a thief, a pick pocket. Then he was some royalist prick and well, that didn't end up going great for him either. In exchange for physical torment, he was given emotional torment. Not a fair trade up, in his humble opinion, but it definitely explains his weak will to traps. 

Fundy should've seen it. Normally, he would have, but in the rush of painful memories and shouts still ringing in his ear, Fundy'd been distracted from his usual keen sight. One misstep, and now he's back at square one. This person, whoever they were, had to know who Fundy was. The outfit made it pretty clear, you don't see these bright blues and clothes of nobility without knowing their origins. He'd even called Fundy someone from their neighboring empire. 

The second he was awake, they'd cart him off back to the Arctic. And he'd face public execution charges. Again. 

Muddled voices hold conversations over his head. He's pushing through waves of nausea to understand the shifts of temperature being the different rooms he's passing through. It's too difficult to lock onto why this is strange, though. 

Fundy's form is swathed in blankets, pressed into a mattress, and all of it becomes irrelevant. 

The blanket that'd been over his head is pulled away, and Fundy barely sees that the fabric was actually a gown, cape, from the man who'd taken him. He puts all his force into hearing the words slipping between the other's lips. 

"Hm?" Fundy murmurs, sleepily blinking. 

"Sleep. You're safe." 

"Bull'sh'" 

And for the second time that day, the other rolls their eyes. They turn on their heel, giving Fundy a small wave as they disappear out a door, out of sight. 

Well. Fundy's not going to complain about imprisonment if it's in as comfortable beds as these. 

Sleep comes not long after, ears twitching, straining, for dangerous noises, but he eventually succumbs to rest. 

\--

_"You got ears n' shit." The prince muses, flicking his fox like ear through the bars._

_Fundy snarls and recoils, "No one ever teach you to keep your hands to yourself?"_

_"Oi! Don't be a fuckin' prick, alright, you're the one in prison here!"_

_That was a sadly good argument right now. Fundy curls in on himself, still sneering, trying to pull back into warmth. The climate in the Arctic was always frigid as shit, but it seemed even worse in the prisons, with fully stone walls and floors. Held no heat._

_He's not even sure why Tommy's here. Fundy was a simple pickpocket caught mid-pick. It was his own fault that it happened to be the Prince's horse he was digging through. Maybe he was just confident he could get away with it._

_Didn't matter. Both reasons got him thrown in the slammer, an angry family of royals waiting for his head on a stick. It's not like he got away with any of it. Tommy didn't even have any good shit._

_"Do you make fox noises?" Fundy wishes they'd just kill him already. This is torture enough._

_"Stop talking. Forever." He snips, relishing in the angry fire it build in the younger's eyes. Good. The little prick had been nothing but a nuisance while he waited for... something._

_"You fuckin'--"_

_"Chill, Tommy, gods," A new voice chuckles, a hand appearing from the side to rustle up Tommy's hair, knocking his small crown around. Tommy bats at the hand with a pout, but side steps and stays quiet, other than his under the breath mumbling._

_And in steps his father. Fundy expected, after all these years, he'd not recognize the man, but he's never been more sure of anything in his life. He'd only been with his father for so long, just until he was able to fend for himself, before Wilbur had disappeared, leaving him at the footsteps of a friend's house._

_Well. The friend didn't up staying a friend for good reason. He'd been exceedingly cruel, leading Fundy to the streets to become a petty thief._

_And somehow, in those years Fundy was suffering, his father was off being... a prince? A near king? Lineage to a throne with enough money to bathe in._

_He's older, aged, but it's definitely his father._

_"Fundy." Wilbur gapes, darting out his tongue to wet his lips out of nervous habit, "You're..."_

_"Alive? Yeah." Fundy hisses, "Thanks for checking in, pops."_

_"A boy..?"_

_Realization smacks him in the face. Last his father had seen him, Fundy had been fully presenting as female. Yet over the years, that label had grown tiresome and wrong, ill-fitting, and he'd gone through transitional magic early on through his own accord. He hadn't even considered the fact his father never knew he was a boy._

_"Yeah." He balks, "I-I am."_

_"And you're so much taller." Wilbur says, almost wistfully._

_"I was like. Five, last you saw me. I'd hope I'd grown."_

_"And you're okay-"_

_Debatable. Fundy was in a cold prison. He was about to snark about it when Wilbur whips to his left, grabbing dangling keys from a ring and fumbling them in his fingers._

_Tommy startles, eyebrows furrowing, "Ay, Wil, I don't know if--"_

_"Tommy that's my fucking son-" Wilbur snaps back, finding the key he'd wanted and unlocking the prison door. In a sweeping motion, he gathered Fundy in his arms and practically mushed the man against his chest, clasping the back of his neck, "That's-- My son, my little champion-"_

_"Yeah... Dad." It feels foreign on his tongue, but Fundy knows Wilbur needs to hear it. His voice is oddly strained, ears pressed to his skull as he wraps his arms around him, "I'm here, I'm-- I'm here."_

\--

Fundy feels his chest hit the ground, arms flailing. His chin slams against the wood and he yelps. 

Sitting up quickly, he wipes at his cheeks, cursing. Wet tracks of hot tears bow down his jaw, and he's frustratingly trying to stop them. 

"Fuck-- Fuck-" How long ago was that now? That memory? 

Gods. His body hurts. 

The door on his left opens with tentative care, wide eyes peering inwards like a cat glancing up across a table. Red and green mismatched irises scan him, pupils wide. Attached is a half muddled skin stone, quail egg in pattern of black and white. The hair, however, is entirely dark, and sweeps to the side to reveal the smallest of blunted horns peaking from the strands. 

Fundy wonders how on earth that last guy could say his people would freak over him, when they had citizens who casually looked like a chess board. 

"Are you okay?" The chess board asks, head tilting to the side. 

"M'Fine." Fundy scowls, dragging his wrist across his eyes once again, pushing onto his feet, "I just fell." 

"You're crying." They say, one clawed hand revealed from behind the door to lazily point at him. 

"I don't cry." Fundy asserts. 

"You look kinda like you are." 

"Then you're blind." 

"I actually-- I-I can see very well. Much better uh- in the dark, actually- but I can see pretty well." 

"Congratulations." This wasn't a contest. But if it was, Fundy would win anyway. He soothes over his hair, pausing when his fingers brush the pointed ears. His gaze picks up to the form in the door way. 

"It's okay!" They peep, stepping fully into the room and shutting the door behind them, "I'm- uh- I'm not too normal either." 

Fuck, this kid was way taller than his hunched form implied. Fundy gapes at the nearly seven foot enderman hybrid before him. Despite the imposing height, the kid's wringing his hands together like he's worried about Fundy's opinion of him. Hilarious, considering the chess board could probably back hand him out a goddamn window. 

"Is everyone here a freak?" Fundy asks, trying to keep his cool. His tail swishes behind him with anxious energy. 

"No, but, uh, we're quite used to them here in the kingdom. Lots. Even the king, kind of." 

"Cool. Well, that's fantastic. Now from one freak to another, can you get out?" 

The kid looks at him with wide, hurt, eyes, "Oh. Sorry. I mean, I can- and-and I should, but Eret told me to tell them when you woke up? And-and that I had to make sure you didn't leave." 

"So. You guys are used to hybrids, but still imprison them?" Fundy spits. 

"No! You're- you're not imprisoned! You can leave when you want, if you want, uh- but Eret said you would try to use the window and that was um. Very stupid, in their opinion." 

Fundy grumbles, unlatching his claws from the mattress. Well, there goes his plan A. Also, important notice that the guy who fucked his foot was probably named Eret, if he had to guess. 

"So if I said I wanted to leave, right now, would you let me?" He asks, ear twitching. 

The kid perks up at that, "Of course! Where'd you want to go?" 

"Anywhere but here." Fundy snips, throwing himself to his feet, only to keel and double over the second he did. Sickly pain radiates from the balm and heel of his foot, nausea building in his gut. 

The kid is at his side in seconds, catching him before he falls and helping him back to sitting. 

"Oh! Gods, okay, you-your foot isn't that healed, I-I guess." 

"No shit," Fundy groans, wincing as he tries to apply pressure again, only to get pain in response. There's no way he was walking on that.

"I could carry you!" The kid offers with a weak smile. 

"I'd rather be dead." 

"Oh-kay," They chuckle nervously, dragging out the 'y' sound with barely concealed panic, "Uh- but Niki might, maybe, be able to make something to help you walk! She's really smart." 

"Kid, I'll be honest, I have no idea who the fuck anyone you're talking about is and I'm about to throw up." That gets his attention, their enderman form suddenly retreating back and grabbing a bucket. 

"I'm so sorry!" 

"S'alright, fuck-" Fundy grumbles into the bucket, pushing through the waves.

"I'm- I'm Ranboo, by the way. Cause you didn't, uh, ask." 

"Fundy." He responds back. 

"It's nice to meet you, Fundy. I kind of wish it was under better circumstances than this!" 

"Likewise." Fundy says, knocking his head against the rim with a defeated sigh. 

"It's been awhile since Eret's taken someone in, so I think you're really special or something! I felt so bad when I heard you got caught in one of the traps, we don't usually hunt foxes cause Niki likes them so much. I-I do too, but uh, I don't think I'd ever tell them that. Maybe he knows, though," Ranboo sputters off the conversation, clearly thinking hard about something Fundy wasn't even tuned into. 

He's focused on an entirely different part of that tirade; "Taken someone in?" Fundy asks. He lifts his gaze from the bucket to see Ranboo's face drain of purple hue, stark fear on their expression. 

"I don't think I should've said that." He admits, pulling a book from a holster on his side and frantically flipping through it. 

"This happens a lot?" Fundy feels sick all over again. 

"Not- not in the way you think, I swear! It scared me too, uh, well, me and Niki, but it's not like that! Eret's a good guy and I- oh I really shouldn't've said that, oh I wrote very clearly that I wasn't supposed to say that." Ranboo gnaws at his lip with a sharp canine, foot tapping with anxiety. 

Fundy can see it now. Taken hostage as a slave by warring nation's general or something. This was a fucking nightmare, this was a horrible fucking nightmare. Maybe he could send out a distress signal, but to who? Arctic Empire certainly didn't want him back, and Fundy didn't want to go back either. There was a king here, obviously, but it's not like Fundy knew who the guy was--

The door opens again, and Fundy is once again swathed with the need to hurl up whatever lacking food he had in his stomach. 

Eret looks painfully cheerful, forcing relaxation onto his features, though anyone could notice the strained vein on his forehead.

"Ranboo." He levels, giving the boy a pointed look, "Are you okay?" 

Seriously? That's what he was asking while Fundy was halfway to upchucking his last meal? 

Ranboo visibly relaxes when he sees Eret, rubbing his thumb against the spine of his book, "Sorry, I-I think I said more than I was supposed to. I didn't mean.. mean to scare anyone." 

Tension leaks from Eret's form, "You're okay." 

"I'm okay." 

Eret walks over and squeezes the boy's shoulder, pressing his head against the top of his head, "You're alright, bud. You didn't do anything wrong, I promise." 

"But I--" 

"It's okay. Take a walk, go find some friends to talk to, I got this." 

"I didn't mean to fail..." 

"You didn't fail, you did just fine, 'Boo." 

Ranboo snorts, standing with a wobbly smile, "You're picking it up from her, aren't you?" 

"She's a bad influence." Eret admits with a sigh, though his expression is noticeably warm. 

Ranboo laughs at that, holstering back his book and tucking it under his overcoat. He pushes his split black and white handkerchief back up to his nose and exits the room with one last shy wave to Fundy, shutting the door behind him.

Eret eases himself into a chair positioned by the bed, "Sorry. About all of that. Ranboo's a good kid, he's just a little forgetful and timid sometimes." He reclines, crossing his arms, "Still a smart kid though. You should see him train." 

"What the fuck did he mean when he said you- you fucking collect people or something?" 

Displeasure immediately blooms on Eret's face, a shadow of a memory wiping across their vision that they shake off, "I don't. I don't do that." 

"Take in people, whatever you want to call it." 

"It's a long conversation I don't think you'd want to have right now." 

"Tough luck, because I'm demanding some fucking answers." 

Eret winces, "I guess that's fair. But I- I didn't want to overwhelm you with this." 

"Then you failed. I'm overwhelmed." Fundy barks out, clutching the bucket to his stomach with a sneer. 

Eret runs a hand down his face, taking in a breath, "It was a misspeak. Sort of. When Ranboo said 'take people in' or however he's phrased it, he meant letting people into the castle." 

Fundy blinks, scanning his surrounding areas. This... didn't look anything like a fucking castle. It was a simple room. Sure the floors were a nice stone and his bed was rather large, but it was nothing compared to the architecture of the Arctic Empire. Though, the shining gold along the bannisters... the open window with red curtains....

He leans towards it, peering as far as he can over the side. 

Fucking hell. He's in a goddamn castle. 

He can see the pointed tops of sloping roofs, a pale stone work supporting each level. Each one rose higher and higher, like the building was climbing up the hills it sat on to reach the stars. 

"Castle." Fundy echoes, looking at the small colored dots he can only imagine being the market or town below. 

"Castle." 

"And you live here." Fundy swallows, not daring to look back at Eret.

"I do. As does Ranboo and Niki." 

"Which means..." 

"I am the king." Eret finishes for him. 

Fundy whirls to look back at him, eyes wide and scanning. "You don't fucking look like it!" Oh god. He's yelling at a king.

Eret laughs, trying to hide it behind his hand, "Sorry, yeah-- I don't like to dress up much except for formal occasions. Did you expect me in full armor?" 

"I expected you to have a crown or something!" 

"I do!" Eret hums, tilting his head forward. There, atop his waves of curling hair, is a simple red and orange floral arrangement, all circled to fit perfect among the little dandelions woven between them. 

"That's not a crown." He scowls, "That's-- Flowers!"

"A flower crown, mind you." Eret muses, tilting his head back. 

"I expected gold and shit!"

"I have all of that. Just didn't feel like wearing it today." 

Fundy stares at him coldly, "You're fucking insane." 

"I'm having fun," Eret contests, "Unlike from where you're from, we actually know how to do that sometimes." 

The reminder is a solid slap to the face, Fundy's cheek physically turning as his expression sours. He'd forgotten for a second that this guy knew exactly where he was from, who his parents were. That's why he was brought in. No other reason.

"They don't know, by the way." Eret hums, arms back to being crossed against his chest, "Ranboo and Niki. The entire country. No one knows you're here." 

"I'm assuming this is where you make some sort of fuckin' threat?" 

There's a long pause, "No?" Eret looks patient, but obviously the tension and frustration is back, "There's no threat. You're allowed to stay within the castle for as long as you want. I don't tell anyone where you came from, especially not the Empire." 

Fundy's ears perk up at that, his gaze zeroing in on Eret for any slight of hand, any lie that passes his eyes. 

"Where's the catch?" 

"Smart lad. There is one, though I promise it's not as bad as you think." Eret leans forward, resting his chin on his folded hands, "I want to announce you as the heir to my throne." 

Fundy can't help it, he laughs, incredulous, "You really are fucking insane!" He howls. However, Eret stays as stoic and serious as ever. No hint of lying in his expression, no deceit. 

Eret holds up a hand, "Hear me out. The Antarctic Empire had never officially introduced you to the public as their next in line, yes? After your uncles, of course." 

Fundy shrugs, "Yeah, I couldn't be caught as the... bastard of the king's son." 

"Meaning the only people who know you're royalty are the arctic empire royals, and me." 

"Where are you going with this?" 

"I want you to be the pretend lineage to my throne. The resounding kingdoms have called for me to make an heir, but I've been resistant. The pressure is..." His expression darkens, frown tilting at his lips, "I don't want Ranboo or Niki to deal with the sort of anxiety that comes with being an heir yet. Sure, they've done their jobs well, but being an heir is a lot of expectations, and would put undue stress onto their shoulders. Surely you see, Ranboo's not fit to be told he'll be king yet. Neither is Niki. They deserve to have their fun." 

"Right, so you're shoving all your dirty work onto me." Fundy says, blunt.

"Not exactly. Being the heir isn't physical work alone. I could trust either of them with that. It's the expectation of being the next king that would strike them down." 

That works, slightly. It doesn't fit all the pieces together, but Fundy can get a better understanding. He doesn't want his precious kids to have to go before crowds yet. With how Ranboo was, there's no way he'd be able to give a speech. He hasn't met Niki, but if she's around the same age, she has years of childhood left. What doesn't add up is Eret giving away his throne to someone who he's only just met. 

"But... I won't be your next in line, will I?" He posits. 

Eret grins, "You're understanding. Niki is still my heir to the throne, or rather, she will be in several years, whenever she finds herself on solid footing. You'll be taking the press of being an heir to the throne without any of the work. You come with me to meetings, you take the heat of being an heir to my throne, but you'll never have to actually take up the responsibility unless you want to. That will wholly rest on my shoulders." 

"And what if I want to be the king." Fundy snips. 

Eret levels him with a look, "If you wanted to be a king, you wouldn't have run." 

Fundy's jaw clicks shut. He's not entirely wrong, but it stings. If Fundy wanted to be a king, a prince, he'd make a fuss of it. But he enjoyed being in the shadows for most of his time in the Arctic Empire. Never had a desire for running around, pleasing swaths of people he didn't care about. With this, he'd have all the perks of being royalty, just like he did at the Arctic Empire, without any of the actual work beyond social convention. 

"What's in it for me?" Because there has to be more. It's good, but it feels weighted on Eret's side. He gets his kids years of no stress, no expectation, pleases the other lords, and gets someone to dump dirty work on. 

"Excellent question. Obviously, you get to stay here, in the castle, for however long you want. Food, water, clothes, our budget is limited in the winter, but otherwise rather expendable when the people are thriving." 

"Yeah, yeah, that's all good n' shit but I could do that on my own." 

Eret's grin gets impossibly wider, "You would get your idea of perfect revenge. No gore, no deaths, only silent sentiment." 

His blood runs cold. 

"You've run away from them to escape something, I'm sure, and you can find it here. Thrive, here. We'll be good to you, you'll be a hero to the people, the beloved prince of the kingdom and the inspirational tale of the ages. Rags to riches, you've gone from street rat to heir, just like Niki and Ranboo will be-- just sooner. And they'll have to watch, silent. If what you say about being their bastard offspring is true, then they'll never raise a hand against you, never question your background. If they did, they'd have to admit to having you in the first place." 

He presses a hand onto Fundy's shoulder, looking him deep in the eyes, "They'd have never shown you to the people. Never claimed you as their true family. I would announce you as my right hand man, my next in line, and everyone would know. Imagine the expressions they'd have, knowing their lost prince became the next king for a neighboring country, and were forced to be polite to you, forced to recognize you." 

The rush is exhilarating, lungs rushing with air. His skin feels like it's on fire, tingling with energy. Fundy's ears are ringing, eyes wide, possibilities rushing past him as it feels like destiny is weaving her string for him. 

"So you get an heir, an excuse for your kids to forego stress, and someone you know won't turn on you--" 

"And you get the perfect vengeance, and a warm place to rest your head." Eret says, leaning back and taking his hand off of him, "You help me, I help you." 

"And if I say no?" 

"Then you wait till you're healed, and you leave." 

There's some comfort in knowing he wouldn't be killed or shipped back, at least. Eret would let him go, opportunity squandered. 

Fundy lets his head hang, tongue darting out to wet his lips. 

"It's a lot." He mumbles, hands gripping his knees. 

"It is. I wanted to wait until you were more healed to tell you... however that... became a less viable option. I'm sorry." Eret says, breathing in deep. 

"Can you give me some time to think about it?" 

Eret purses his lips, conflicted, "Yes, you can. When you make your decision, let me know." 

"Thanks." Fundy nods. 

Eret stands and sweeps out of the room, long cape trailing behind him and bowing at his calves. 

And then he's out the door, the wood giving a soft click as it shuts behind him. All the pressure dissolves, weights being lifted from Fundy's shoulders as he lurches downwards, head tucked between his knees. His tail curls around to his front, and he nestles his hands into the plush fur. He's anxious, for sure, Fundy can feel it biting at his stomach. 

But even more overwhelming then that is the possibility this could be good. This could be the reward, acceptance, the gentle sleep after a long nightmare. Perhaps that was even more terrifying than that this was a scam, which it certainly didn't feel like. 

His hand slides over his mouth, biting on the flesh between his thumb and wrist. 

Holy shit. Holy fucking shit. 

Fundy could be royal. He could be what everyone told him he should never be. Respected, loved, seen as someone worthy. Eret had seen potential in him, if he was offering him the position. Knew that he had knowledge of the ins and outs of the system. 

He would never be king, but fuck-- He didn't want to be in the first place. Fundy would be seen. He might not be able to trust them entirely, something about Eret set him off and this whole thing was too good to be true, but Fundy couldn't care less. 

He would be seen. 

\--

Fundy's looking out the window when the door is knocked on. He was watching the colored shades of the evening morph and bloom around the horizon. He'd never seen such vibrant orange in the sky before. 

"Who is it?" He asks, idly.

"Niki." The voice calls back. 

Fundy sputters, "Oh, you-- I don't know if--" 

"It's okay! I'm here with some crutches, actually. If you're interested." 

He burns, ears flattening to his skull. He forgot people in the castle were okay with the whole 'ears' thing. Fundy sighs, "Yeah, come in." 

The doors opens and in comes a whole new personality, still entirely bisected from the other two he's met today. For people who were a family, they looked nothing alike. Eret had those freaky eyes, and Ranboo was clearly an enderman, but Niki looked plain human. Nothing spikey or mottled, no scales or gills. Just a kindly looking woman in a large sweater, knitted with pink. 

"Evening." She smiles, pulling in two crutches and a package under her arm. Her blonde hair bobs under her ears, moving in front of her eyes before she blows it away with a huff, "It's been a busy day for you, I'm sure you're overwhelmed by it all." 

"Understatement of the century." Fundy says, pushing himself further up the bed so his back laid against the headboard. 

She laughs at that, "I understand, really. Eret's very..." Niki pauses, "Intense. By accident. She doesn't mean to be, she's protective and intimidating by nature. She's really a big teddy bear once you know her." 

Fundy blinks, "Her?" 

Niki nods, placing the package on the bed, "She goes by all pronouns, since she doesn't really mind any of them. And Ranboo goes by he and they, if you were curious." 

"And... you?" 

She gives him a bright smile, "She and her." 

"He, him." 

"Proper introductions. See, it's not so hard if any of the people in this house put effort into it." Niki sets up the two crutches against the bed then places her hands on her hips. He has no idea how she managed to carry that all. 

Fundy looks at the package at the end of the bed, then back to her. 

"That's for you, you know." She pushes it towards him, "I wouldn't put it here if it wasn't for you." 

The boy simply shrugs, pulling the package towards him and pulling off the top. Inside is a carefully made outfit, a flowing white tunic and dark brown trousers, all pulled together with a red ribbon to tie off at the waist and knee high laced boots. There were small adjustments in places, like a space in the pants for a tail, and a wider neck to show off his collar bones but not draw attention to his chest. 

He blinks, picking up the red fabric and dragging the pads of his fingers across it. 

"If you don't choose to stay, totally fine, but I wanted to give you an outfit anyway. Your old colors were... out dated. Especially for this climate. I wanted to tailor more, but I think it'd be unwanted if you go solo." 

Still, despite that, he sees the carefully embroidered edge has orange thread detailing a small running fox, along with other calligraphy and detailing, and a fox trap, empty but activated. As if the fox had simply bounced out before it caught him. 

"How did...I haven't been here long--" 

"Don't underestimate my abilities, rule number 1. Besides, we already had this stuff, we just edited it to fit you better." 

He nods, mute, and folds it back into the box. 

"I don't want to..." Niki starts, tipping back and forth on her feet, "Pressure you to stay with us if you don't want to. I didn't make this to guilt trip you. You can take it and go. No grudges." 

"I know. I... I still appreciate it. Thank you." The words sound rough on his vocal chords, but her face lights up regardless. 

"And the crutches are just standard, but I added a lot of padding to the tops so it didn't chafe as much. Do you want to try them?" She asks, same familiar head tilt that seems to run in the goddamn family. 

"No, I-- It's fine. I've used them before." 

"Are you positive?" 

"I am. Thank you." Fundy croaks. His hands are still holding the box, like he's afraid she'll take it back. 

They sit in a comfortable silence. Niki's energy is too forgiving to hurt, but it feels like it's choking Fundy out. 

"You can choose whatever, we won't be mad." She says after a bit, "And you're allowed to heal first. Put that as a priority, of course. This is a big decision." 

"It's... It's too good." Fundy admits softly, "Hell, there's no reason I should be fucking telling you, but it's too good. It's all I've wanted. Eret's giving me it all, for two- two kids. And giving it to me, some weird runt." 

"You're not a runt," She frowns, "I don't know where you're from, but you're not a runt. And Eret has good intuition about this. If he thinks you're up to it, then I trust him." 

"But why?" 

"Because... that's how me and Ranboo got here." She purses her lips, resting her back against the wall to his left, "If Eret didn't stick to his hunches, Ranboo and I might've died in the streets, you know? They didn't treat us as kindly as they do here. And he saw that, saw us hurting, and saw potential to turn that to power. Love. Use that to make us great leaders. Whatever he saw in you, he saw in us too! Someone who can do... better. Greater, then what'd been assumed." 

"You all have such faith in strangers." He says lowly.

"We don't have faith in strangers, we have faith in our intuition, and faith in you." She gives him a quirked grin, "And maybe that's silly, but it's worked this far. I can't argue with Eret's success." 

"Bunch of misfits, then?" 

"That's us." Niki chuckles, reaching up to fiddle with a necklace of gold, sporting two beads across it's center. One black and white, one a deep red, "I don't know if you trust us, maybe you shouldn't. Maybe that's smarter! Strangers are sometimes bad people. But even if you don't trust us, you can do this anyway. And-and maybe you can trust at least Eret one day." 

She drops the necklace back under her collar and pushes off the wall. 

"The clothes and crutches are yours. Feel free to change if you want! I'm sure it's better then the general linen you have." 

Niki bounces out of the room, waving goodbye, "It was nice to meet you!" 

"Nice to meet you too." Fundy says with wide eyes, watching another strange character disappear from his sight. He glances back to the box, drinking in all it's features. 

Her words sink in, rolling in his skull. 

\--

_"This is mine?" Fundy asks, spinning on the ball of his foot, cackling when he sees his orange accents slip around the fabric._

_"Sort of," Wilbur responds, holding his son by the shoulders and righting him by the mirror in the room, "It was my old uniform for the Artic Empire, I figured it was fitting it should be given to you." He smiles kindly at Fundy's reflection._

_"It's great, honestly. I haven't had something this fancy for a while." Fundy chuckles, patting down the fabric._

_"It's almost done, hold on--" Wilbur reaches over into the grand dresser they have in Fundy's room and pulls out a thick woollen beanie, sliding it over Fundy's orange curls and ears, pressing them down. And with a small adjustment of his jacket, his tail is hidden in the cape._

_Fundy blinks at the more unfamiliar figure in the mirror._

_"It's not great, but it'll do. We can't risk letting people see you're a fox right now, especially if one day I'm to claim you as my son. People would ask questions, yeah?" He gives his son a terse grin._

_Fundy nods, "Yeah, of course." He pulls the beanie a little further down his head, "I get it. It's cool though, like this, I look..." He swallows his words. He looks a lot more like his dad this way, with the curling hair and sharp jaw. Their eyes were the only stark difference. He wishes they were brown. Like his dad._

_"You look great, Fundy, promise. And once the political atmosphere around the city changes, there'll be nothing stopping me from showing off my kid. Maybe without the ears for a bit, but one day." Wilbur scratches behind his neck, pulling a purr from Fundy._

_"I can't wait. But- I mean, obviously I will! It'll take however long, I'm-I'm okay with being near you again, honestly." He chuckles, nerves fraying his sentences._

_Wilbur turns Fundy, pulling him into a full hug, resting his chin atop the boy's head._

_"You're perfect, my little champion."_

_It's the second time Fundy's cried that day, but his father never lets go._

\--

It's late, dinner being served in the grand hall. The looming windows now shuttered and shut, but the doors are still agape for the evening breeze. In the center was a large table, where many of the staff and especially the family sat, enjoying their meal and talking about the day. 

An empty spot laid open, a full plate sat there for the vacant guest. Eret had fully expected Fundy not to show up. It was too much, all of it. Expecting him to show up in person to a dinner was pushing the man. He'd bring him his dinner after he caught up with the staff, keep him company to make sure he didn't get bored. 

The side door creaks open, not noticed by anyone at first. Bustling conversation greatly overtook any subtle noises. But Niki and her keen eyes, facing the door, perks up and jabs Eret's side. He gapes, indignant, but follows her pointed look. 

The hall slowly dissolves their conversations, everyone matching the other's gaze, now turned to behind them. 

Fundy, fully dressed in the outfit Niki had made up for him, ears perked and tail swishing behind him, held up by the two crutches under his arms. His leg is bandaged, lifted from the ground to avoid undue pressure, but he looks far from considering that, as his face flushes as red as the fabric tied as his waist. (And if the embroidery is shifted to the front of his thigh so it showed off more, well, no one had to know but Niki). 

"I-I was hungry." He answers to the unsaid question. 

Eret smiles, waving a hand towards the empty spot beside Ranboo, "Then come eat." 

Ranboo waves at him with a toothy grin, full ender spots exposed to the multitude of human and inhuman guests at the dinner table. Niki giggles but gestures him forwards as well,

"Me and Puffy made some great chili and steak, bread, it's all super good." 

Fundy nods, shy, and hobbles over to the table, sliding the crutches to lean against the table as he lowers himself into the seat. Immediately, the plate was full of delicious food being spooned on by excited members of Eret's cabinet. 

Eret himself is laughing, waving off an eager Tubbo who tries to throw the bread up the table. Puffy only manages to intercept it, chewing into it much to the youngers chagrin. 

Fundy watches with glistening eyes, the sight of a family dinner. He spoons several mouthfuls, holding back the welling of tears in his eyes. Eret places a hand on his wrist, jogging him from his misery stupor. 

"You don't have to eat here if you don't want to. I can assist you with bringing the plate back to your room. I understand we are... a lot." He chuckles. 

The fox shakes his head, dragging his hand across his eyes, "It's okay. I'm alright. I-I just-- I-" He clears his throat, looking down at the chili, warm and so full of tasteful love that reminded him of the early days at the Arctic Empire. When things were easy, and he was washed in the layers of care, of family. 

He wants love. He wants family. Fundy wants to belong. 

"I accept." He says, dragging his gaze to meet Eret's, "I accept the deal. I'll be your heir." 

The king looks surprised, lips slightly parting as he grasps for words, "That's... I didn't expect you to decide so soon." 

"If you'll have me. I want to do it." Fundy says, more determined this time. His hardened gaze stirs a familiar reaction to Eret, one that pulls an amused smile when Fundy bit back yesterday. That stubborn anger, that fire, it made Fundy one hell of a character. Not even he could pass up the opportunity to bring that energy into the castle, maybe not for what he intended, but for lower jobs or even living in the city.

They stretch out a hand that Fundy grasps, shaking it. Finality is flickering between them, jumping between the sconces along the wall. Destiny had woven a new path, and with the shaking of hands, another had been cut clean, gone, from the world.

Eret feels no regret. 

"You have a deal, Fundy."

**Author's Note:**

> i'll be honest, i'll have to rewrite this later because i definitely did not explain myself enough. if it's not clear to you, because fuck im sorry if it isn't, the reason it's a big deal that fundy's a fox in the arctic empire is because it'd expose that wilbur went off and did the dirty with someone they didn't know, who was a hybrid, and probably not of royal blood/ not his already set up bethrothed (we dont know) 
> 
> the scandal would be that fundy was a hybrid bc wilbur *wasn't*. and the ears are real distracting/ eye catching. So keeping them hidden and fundy stuck in the castle meant that no one knew. Technically, fundy could've had the ears and tails out when he lived in the castle and there'd be no more suspicion then general, but the vibe is supposed to be that maybe wilbur is a bit disappointed/ projecting his disappointment in his own mistakes onto his son because he didn't want to have a hybrid kid or maybe considered that night a mistake. 
> 
> Which is why its okay that fundy has his ears n shit out in Eret's kingdom, because no one knows he's from the arctic empire there and he's just another random hybrid to them. And why when Fundy becomes Eret's heir, no one will know he's a part of the Arctic empire, because no one would associate a fox or fundy at all with them bc AE never told anyone that fundy existed. 
> 
> does that make sense?????????? im sorry its so fucking late over here and i just power wrote all of this in like an hour im kind of out of it also i learned how to do italics i think. pog.


End file.
